Harry Potter y La Caja De Pandora
by F.U.F.O
Summary: AHORA SI!...ya se arreglo, el capitulo numero 3, habia un problema al subirlo, pero ya esta resuelto, leanlo y mandenme un review si les gusta o si no les gusta...(O.o)
1. Capitulo 1 : Cartas Extrañas, Poderes Ex...

HARRY POTTER Y LA CAJA DE PANDORA  
  
Capitulo 1 : Cartas Extrañas, Poderes Extraños y Noticias Terribles  
  
No llorare, tratare de no hacerlo....no quiero alegrar a voldemort, pero es tan difícil no llorar en un momento así. Cuando piensas que tu vida ya no tiene sentido, en un momento que te das cuenta que solo nacistes para sufrir, que todos dependen de ti, que solo se interesan por ti....hmm...para que mates a voldemort y acabes con esta era de maldad y ya nomás hacer eso y te botan a la basura solo para eso vinistes al mundo para acabar con alguien y luego sufrir de soledad....SOLEDAD!!! soledad, por que la soledad, de donde viene esa palabra tan triste y despiadada pues si se lo preguntan al muchacho que esta en el carro con sus tíos los dursley y su primo dudley el se lo dirá de una manera completa...SOLEDAD para mi esa palabra viene de.....si, esa palabra soy yo!!! No puedo negar que no tengo amigos pero y el resto dumbledore ese viejo papanatas solo quiere que mate a voldemort y ya nomás me deja a un lado si estuvo ocultándome eso durante toda mi vida llevándome donde los dursley que son de lo peor y para acabar con el peso de la muerte de.....de....sirius y no pudo mas soltó una innumerable cantidad de lagrimas el solo hecho de pensar en sirius le dolía era un dolor peor que el cruciatus de voldemort.  
  
Que te sucede muchacho estas bien- le dijo tío vernon viéndolo por el retrovisor  
  
Si....estoy bien, no se preocupe tío- dijo harry secándose las lagrimas que salían de su cara.  
  
Bueno pero prepárate que llegaremos y tendrás que ir con tu tía al centro comercial ya que te comprara ropa - dijo vernon con una sonrisa  
  
Harry no dijo nada solo sonrió aunque una sonrisa forzada, no se sorprendió de lo que dijo tío vernon ya sabia a que se debía esa muestra de cariño y afecto solo un nombre se le ocurrió para descubrir por que los dursley estaban tan cariñosos y ese era dumbledore.  
  
Bueno ya llegamos harry cariño prepárate que ya partiremos - dijo tía petunia con cara de felicidad aunque en los ojos se le veía un sentimiento de dolor al tener que tratar así a ese anormal.  
  
Harry tampoco dijo nada solo subió a su cuarto dejo a hedwig y el baúl en el suelo y partió a la sala donde lo esperaba tía petunia con una sonrisa y le dijo a harry algo que lo alegro mucho.  
  
Harry cariño me ha llamado de ultima hora una amiga que esta enferma y no podré ir contigo al centro pero vernon te dará dinero para que vallas y compres algo de ropa y zapatos - dijo petunia  
  
Ten harry con esto alcanzara, dudley te acompañara al centro y que la pasen bien - dijo vernon feliz. Esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho pero tendría que aprovecharla se dijo harry  
  
Vamos harry - dijo su obeso primo  
  
Salieron de la casa de los dursley siendo vigilados por una señora con muchos gatos harry no supo como pero se dio cuenta de eso y se puso muy bravo - ¡¡¡¡esto es inaudito me tienen en este lugar ocultándome todo y ahora resulta que me vigilan!!! - pensó furioso  
  
Que te pasa harry - le pregunto su obeso primo  
  
Nada - dijo cortadamente cansado de ese comportamiento por parte de los dursley, prefería mil veces que lo trataran como antes a punta de groserías o insultos a que tener que escuchar palabras cariñosas que no salen del corazón.  
  
Bueno ya llegamos, que tal si vamos a esa tienda de allá - dijo dudley señalando una tienda de espera esa no era una tienda.  
  
Duddley creía que iríamos a comprarme ropa nueva no a comer helados - dijo burlonamente - pero bueno a mi también se me apetece comer uno, pero después iremos a comprar ropa y zapatos - dijo viendo el centro comercial  
  
El centro comercial consistía en los elemental tiendas de ropa sport y casual, tienda de zapatos y zapatillas, ópticas, restaurantes, cines y tiendas de deportes. Cuando entraron a la heladería se encontraron amigos de dudley y varias muchachas conversando en mesas, todo mundo se les quedo mirando claro por diferentes motivos...los amigos de duddley lo miraban sin entender ya que nunca lo veían con su primo aunque no lo conocían personalmente (duddley se encargaba de decir blasfemias de el a diestra y siniestra) si lo conocían de vista ya que el año pasado lo veían constantemente caminar por las calles magnolia y privet drive y por otro lado las muchachas se le quedaban viendo como idas y no era para menos sino que harry había cambiado mucho y no solo por dentro también por fuera, se le veía mas maduro y sus ojos irradiaban ese poderío y a la vez tristeza, por fuera había crecido mucho ya no estaba tan desmirriado es mas el quidditch le había dado grandes masas musculares pero todo era extraño ya que ese mismo día había llegado de hogwarts y ayer no estaba así era un cambio como por arte de magia era extraño aunque no se sentía diferente. El joven Harry James Potter Evans no sabia ni estaba conciente de lo que le depararía el futuro un futuro muy cruel y despiadado pero a la vez con grandes alegrías y traiciones.  
  
Se caminaron a una mesa vacía fue entonces que harry dijo algo que alegro enormemente a dudley aunque trato de ocultarlo.  
  
Ohh vamos duddley me crees tan estúpido como tu al no percatarme que dumbledore les amenazo para que me trataran bien aparte de moody y lupin que los amenazaron - dijo exasperado  
  
Ehhh, no entiendo - dijo duddley  
  
Oh vamos es que acaso no hay persona mas imbecil que tu, "suspiro" bueno lo que te trato de decir es que ¡¡no finjas mas y deja de tratarme bien!!, ahh y por cierto ve con tus amigos no es eso lo que quieres yo haré las compras solo y a propósito que hora es - dijo harry  
  
Son las 5:00 pm - dijo duddley  
  
Wao duddley no creía que te sabias el reloj - dijo bromeando - bueno a las 9:00 me esperas en el restaurante Mcdonald's.  
  
Duddley no había entendido muy bien la conversación con su primo solo entendió en el mcdonald's a las 9:00 pm, pero asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con sus amigotes.  
  
Ufff es agotante hablar con ese estúpido, creo que me comprare un helado - pensó, se paro siendo observado por muchas chicas en la heladería se acerco a la vendedora una muchacha realmente hermosa mas o meno de su edad son el cabello negro y ojos negros.  
  
Ho..hola esto quería digo quiero un helado de chocolate con almendras (mi preferido) por favor - dijo embobado mirando a la hermosa chica que tenia al fente (ufff ya me la imagino!! Jaja..ehem..ehemm)  
  
De..que...sa..bor - dijo la chica como enamorada de los ojos de harry  
  
Esto ya le dije de chocolate con almendras - dijo harry pasándole la mano por los ojos para ver si despertaba.  
  
Ahh, disculpa es que tienes unos preciosos ojos - dijo la muchacha sonrojada  
  
Gracias, los tuyos son muy hermosos y dime preciosura tienes nombre o algo por el estilo - dijo harry extrañado por ese cambio de su forma de ser  
  
Jajaja...lo siento es que nadie me llama preciosura solo mi madre no tengo muchos amigos aquí ya que me dedico mucho tiempo a el trabajo de vender helado un negocio que mi padre dejo al morir pero para que te enredo contándote mi vida...ten - dijo sirviéndole el helado.  
  
No descuida pero al fin de cuentas no me has dicho tu nombre - dijo harry pagándole  
  
Ahhh, pero que torpe soy no me presente, mi nombre es Sally Donovan y tu -  
  
Mucho gusto, Harry Potter y dime a que hora sales de aquí -  
  
Ah bueno dentro de 10 minutos por que -  
  
Solo para conversar un poco, claro si quieres -  
  
Encantada...espérame aquí un momento, ya vuelvo -  
  
Oiga joven me encanta que se estén conociendo y todo, pero yo también quiero un helado y si me disculpa - dijo apartando a harry de un codazo que casi le hace caer el helado  
  
Lo siento, señor - dijo harry apenado se sentó en una mesa y en eso se le acerca una muchacha.  
  
Disculpa puedo sentarme aquí - dijo una hermosa muchacha de ojos canela y cabello del mismo color  
  
Hermione?? Eres tu - le dice harry  
  
No te equivocas mi nombre es Liza Cornwell - dice la muchacha sentándose - y tu como te llamas  
  
Ah disculpa, te confundí con una compañera del colegio, me llamo Harry Potter - dijo dándole la mano  
  
Ok y dime eres nuevo por aquí -  
  
No por que lo dices -  
  
Nadas es que no te había visto nunca por este lugar -  
  
Ahh, bueno es que mis tíos no me dejaban salir, para serte sincero me odian aunque el sentimiento es mutuo -  
  
Y por que es eso harry - dijo sally sentándose al lado de el - y tu quien eres - dijo mirando despectivamente a liza.  
  
Mi nombre es liza, tu debes ser sally no?? - dijo mirándola igual de mal  
  
Bueno por que no nos acompañas liza Así nos conoceremos mas, que dices - dijo mirando curiosamente a liza  
  
Claro por que no -  
  
Ahh pero antes por que no me acompañan a comprarme algo de ropa - dijo mirando a las dos  
  
Claro!! - dijeron las dos muchachas  
  
Salieron de la heladería y fueron a las tienda de ropa deportiva allí las chicas disfrutaron mucho ya que harry se cambiaba y se ponía la ropa y lo veían cambiarse cosa que creían que harry no se enteraba pero no era así, harry por supuesto no dijo nada, le parecía gracioso ese comportamiento de parte de ellas.  
  
Bueno ya terminamos - dijo harry saliendo de la tienda de zapatos y zapatillas que tal si vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.  
  
Claro, vamos al Mcdonald's - dijo sally  
  
Bueno así aprovecho y me encuentro con mi primo -  
  
Wao esta comida es espectacular - dijo harry devorando su 2 Big mac - nunca había probado uno de estos par ser franco mis tíos nunca me llevaron a salir  
  
Ohh pobrecito ,pero deja de comer tanto que puedes reventar - dijo liza mirándolo con cariño  
  
Bueno creo que me tengo que ir ya harry - dijo sally - puedes venir acá un momento te voy a decir un secreto.  
  
Harry se acerco y sally le planto un beso en la boca y le dijo - espero que nos veamos luego y salió corriendo  
  
Hmmmmm, como se atreve esa estúpida - dijo liza furiosa ya que tenia pensado hacer exactamente lo mismo con harry  
  
Por que lo dices - dijo harry desconcertado  
  
Por que me gustas - y le planto un beso también - espero que nos veamos pronto - y se fue.  
  
Espera - dijo harry pero ya se había ido  
  
Bueno vamos harry, ya tengo mucho sueño - le dijo su primo apareciendo de la nada  
  
En el camino las calles estaban oscuras eran las 9:30 de la noche y hacia un frió espeluznante en eso una sombra pasa detrás de ellos.  
  
q...que fue...eso - dijo duddley tragando saliva y volteando a ver quien era  
  
ohh vamos no te preocupes duddley es solo la señora Fig. - dijo harry sin voltear a ver  
  
como supiste que fui yo harry - dijo una voz de tras de ellos  
  
ohh, no lo niegue señora Fig. me ha estado vigilando desde que salí de la casa de mis tíos, dumbledore no es tan tonto para dejar que a su arma de guerra lo maten, no cree - dijo harry con una voz fría  
  
pero que dices harry, tu no eres eso...entiende que dumble... - empezaba a decir la señora Fig.  
  
cuando se dio cuenta de que harry no estaba sino que había desaparecido y aparecido en la puerta de su casa con duddley.  
  
Pero como...es imposible el estaba al lado mío...como pudo haber desaparecido así...además aunque supiera como aparecerse es imposible hacerlo ya que el hechizo que puso dumbledore ningún mago puede aparecerse en privet drive - se decía arabella. En la casa de los dursley todo era silencio, tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Duddley miraban asustados a harry el en cambio esta sorprendido, hace tiempo no había manifestado ese inconveniente cuando se enfadaba la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando inflo a tía Marge, pero esto era diferente aquella vez fue por que se había enfurecido bastante, -ahora solo fue...fue como si...lo hiciera de la nada, mas bien como si fuera natural en el ¡¡¡APARECERSE!! Y para acabar en un sitio donde supuestamente dumbledore había colocado hechizos poderosísimos para que mortifagos no lo atacaran o hasta el mismísimo voldemort - pensó harry, pero una voz lo saco de la luna.  
  
Popo... potter es mejor que fufu...fufueras a tu cuarto...digo para que descanses ¿no? - dijo vernon con miedo, al lado estaba petunia agarrandole la mano y duddley atrás de ella, todos lo miraban con miedo eso le gusto.  
  
Ok, - dijo agachando la cabeza - buuuuuu!! - dijo de repente asustando a los dursley, luego un chillido le llamo la atención era hedwig.  
  
A ver hedwig que me tienes, alguna carta de hermione - dijo acariciándole la cabeza a hedwig  
  
No harry - dijo hedwig.  
  
A ya veo, espera dijiste algo - dijo sorprendido  
  
Si, por que querido - dijo hedwig saltando a su muslo (harry estaba sentado en su cama)  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos O.O iba hablar pero no le salían las palabras era estúpido, simplemente estúpido el sentado en su cama hablando con una lechuza, con HEDWIG!!  
  
Déjame ver si entendí - dijo tragando saliva - tu hedwig mi lechuza por 5 años me has hablado ahora, cuando nunca lo habías hecho...JAJAJAJA...esto es un sueño con razón - dijo llorando de la risa.  
  
Hey no es broma, ni ningún sueño - dijo hedwig indignada  
  
Bueno pues te creo...jijiji...disculpa - dijo al ver que su lechuza lo miraba acusadoramente - pero bueno como se que esto no es un estúpido sueño.  
  
Auchhh...ya pero no tenias que picarme!! - dijo sobandose la cabeza luego de que hedwig lo picara por creer que era un sueño.  
  
Lo siento pero no querías creerme - dijo hedwig posándose en su jaula y tomando agua.  
  
Bueno, te creo pero por que ahora me hablas y no antes - dijo harry desperezándose  
  
Bueno es que ahora están desarrollándose tus poderes, que crees el heredero de cuadro grandes magos tiene que tener poderes, mira vez aquel pájaro por que no le hablas así si me crees ¿no? -  
  
Espera que poderes de que hablas, ¿heredero? De quien, no entiendo - dijo harry confundido.  
  
Todo a su tiempo, además eso no te lo tengo que decir yo ahora hazme caso y habla con el cuervo de allá.  
  
Bueno veamos, no veo ningún pájaro ahh allá esta - dijo asomándose por la ventana - oye tu amigo como estas - dijo hablándole a un cuervo - esto es estúpido hedwig me haces pasar pena como crees que puedo hablar con los animales.  
  
Ahh si y que yo no cuento como animal - dijo mirándolo con sus ojos posándose en unos ratoncitos que estaban tratando de entrar a su cueva.  
  
Si pero bueno no se tal vez.... - pero no pudo continuar por que una voz lo interrumpió.  
  
Ufff que mala suerte tengo, no encuentro ningún gusano que comer - dijo el cuervo posándose en la ventana de harry - dime tu tienes algo de comer muchacho?  
  
Ok, te creo hedwig - dijo harry mirando al cuervo  
  
Oye por ahí, dime tienes algún gusano o saltamontes de comer - dijo el cuervo gritando  
  
Shhhhh, no grites que despertaras a mis tíos, bueno espérame aquí creo que me sobraron algunos saltamontes de la clase de pociones - dijo harry buscando en su kit de pociones - aquí esta, frescos no crees - dijo entregándole una docena de saltamontes.  
  
mmmmm.. gracias, no había comido desde hace mucho, como unas....2 horas, tenia hambre, bueno creo que guardare estos 5 para después y dime podría hacerte algún favor, solo para agradecerte la comida. - dijo el cuervo con el pico lleno de saltamontes.  
  
Bueno, creo que....si, si me podrías hacer un favor, ves esa casa que esta allá, ahí vive una señora llamada arabella ahora mismo esta hablando con unas personas, ve y no te vallas hasta que terminen de hablar luego ven y me dices de que hablaron ¿si? - dijo harry las pupilas se le habían contrariado, le estaban molestando los lentes, se los quito Y se dio cuenta que ahora podía ver sin ellos, es mas veía hasta mejor, no veía súper bien y podía ver lo que pasaba ahí pero no escuchar, sin contar que la distancia de casa en casa era muy lejana.  
  
Wao!! Puedo ver..jaja..puedo ver lo ves hedwig, puedo ver....hedwig, hedwig - dijo buscando a su lechuza  
  
Esto creo que tenia hambre y se fue a cazar ratones - dijo el cuervo  
  
Bueno ve y has lo que te dije - dijo harry  
  
Ok, nos vemos - dijo el cuervo  
  
Ohhh...que pereza, ya me entro sueño - dijo hedwig entrando a la casa  
  
Si yo también y dime atrapaste algún ratón - dijo harry mirando el cielo.  
  
No, no tuve suerte los ratoncitos ya se habían ido - dijo hedwig  
  
Bueno, te tengo que contar algo, ya puedo ver sin lentes, no es increíble, estaba viendo a la casa de arabella y sentí como si mis ojos se aclararan, ahora puedo ver mejor es mas bien lejos - dijo harry viendo a la luna hipnotizado - no entiendo nada te digo que esto parece un sueño.  
  
Parece, pero no lo es - dijo hedwig  
  
Ya lo se... no te imaginas cuanto extraño a sirius....me hace mucha falta, yo creo que nunca conoceré el amor o cariño de una persona, primero mis padres murieron, sufrí mucho...no sabes cuanto, no tener esa madre que te acaricia antes de dormir o te lee un cuento, cuando te lastimas te da un beso y te dice que no es nada y te pone una curita y te besa o un padre que te apoya y te dice "vamos campeón, estoy orgulloso de ti", que te enseña a volar, a conducir, que te apoya cuando estas en aprietos, ellos murieron y luego sirius, era mas que un padrino para mi, era como el padre que nunca tuve....no sabes cuanto lo extraño hedwig, solo estoy destinado a traer tristeza, dolor y muerte, yo no conozco el amor hedwig.... - dijo harry llorando - es difícil superarlo, pero lo haré, acabare con voldemort y vengare a mis padres, sirius, cedric y a todos esos que murieron en manos de voldemort y los mortifagos. - dijo harry limpiándose las lagrimas  
  
Se como te sientes harry, yo también quería mucho a sirius y también siento tus dolores, recuerda que la mascota siente lo mismo que el dueño y sirius ni tus padres quisieran que los vengaras ellos quisieron morir protegiéndote, tu solo debes proteger a la comunidad, pelear por ellos, debes pelear por "libertad", no por "venganza", recuérdalo - dijo hedwig recostando una cabeza en el brazo del chico.  
  
Tienes razón hedwig, te juro que me esforzare y matare a ese infeliz, te lo juro - dijo mirándola firmemente.  
  
Bueno chico esto es muy conmovedor, pero te tengo noticias...algo malas según las caras de los humanos de allí - dijo el cuervo comiendo otro saltamontes.  
  
Bueno, dime ¿quienes eran los que estaban allí?, desde acá solo vi la cara de dumbledore -  
  
Déjame recordar, así eran un tal Remus Lupín, una tal Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Serverus Snape, Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Charlie, Billy, Fred, George y Molly Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Nigel Stocomish, Mark Smith, Steven Holder, Ariatney Wallster, Sheila Fletcher y José Luis Empabilla - dijo el curvo  
  
Hay gente que desconozco, pero bueno ¿de que estaban hablando? - dijo harry pensando  
  
Bueno hablaban de un tal voldemort que todos los países deberían de ayudarse entre ellos que voldemort tenia una innumerable cantidad de mortifagos que eran alrededor de 20,000 y que iban por mas eso fue lo que el tal Remus dijo, luego dijo Moody que iban por los "gigantes" pero que antes iban por las "sombras", por los "vampiros", "orcos" y por los "nazguls" que los dementores ya se le unirían y que iban a ver si los "chacales" se les unían aunque iba a ser difícil por que los "chacales" eran muy salvajes y no seguían a nadie aunque al ser voldemort se les unirían, luego de que ese tipo dijo eso todos se quedaron en silencio y luego Albus dijo que dependía de que incrementaras tus poderes y que tratarían de hablar con los "Cuerpos De Aurores De Madrid"(C.A.M.) en España, "Fuerzas Especiales De Aurores"(F.E.A.) en Alemania, " Línea Suramericana Contra Dementores y Criaturas Oscuras" (L.S.C.D.C.O.) de Sudamérica, la "Fuerza De Aurores Asiáticos"(F.A.A.) en Asia, el "Centro De Apoyo Ameri-Canadiense De Aurores"(C.A.A.C.A) de Estados unidos y Canadá, la "Fuerza De Apoyo Italiana" (F.A.I.) de Italia, el "Centro De Medímagia Francesa" (C.M.F.), los " Escuela De Aurores Rusos" (E.A.R.) de Rusia y Las "Águilas Centro- Americanas Contra Las Artes Oscuras" ( A.C.AC.A.O.) de Centro América, después de eso dijeron que te iban a vigilar mas y que no te dejarían salir por nada del mundo de esta casa - dijo el cuervo - y si me disculpas creo que me iré -  
  
Chao ya nos veremos - dijo volando el cuervo  
  
Chao y gracias por todo - dijo hedwig al ver que harry no respondía.  
  
No nada no te preocupes ya duérmete - dijo harry malhumorado  
  
Ok, pero calma si - dijo hedwig entrando a su jaula al rato se durmió, harry estaba a punto de hacerlo pero 2 lechuzas lo interrumpieron picoteando el vidrio de la ventana.  
  
Harry se extraño de ver 2 lechuzas así, una era negra y la otra era roja muy extrañas de ver.  
  
Tengo una carta de mi amo esta en problemas y espero que le crea por favor - dijo la lechuza negra  
  
Dime quien es tu amo - dijo harry nervioso  
  
No hay tiempo en esa casa de allá me querían quitar la correspondencia me escape de apoco es mejor que leas la carta nos vemos - y la lechuza se fue volando rápidamente antes depositando la carta en el mini escritorio.  
  
A mi si no me pueden ver excepto tu ten esta carta nos vemos, ahh y tienes que ir solo adiós - dijo la lechuza le dio la carta en la mano con un pequeño paquete y se fue  
  
Ok, mejor las leo mañana ya tengo mucho sueño - pensó agarro las cartas y las guardo debajo de la tabla suelta y se durmió ya mañana seria un largo día, interesante pero a la vez peligroso.  
  
Que tal, Soy F.U.F.O espero que le aya gustado este Capitulo larguitos no me tomo mucho hacerlo me daba pereza escribir y las ideas me salían de inmediato espero que les guste esta historia será ¡¡¡LARGA!!! No tienen idea de cuanto mas o menos 50 capítulos o 100 jaja no se si esta buena para ustedes me dicen y la continuo por que como soy yo de perezoso si no me dicen que esta padre no lo hago JAJAJA mentira con solo 10 reviews continuo el fic ya saben para complacer a los Fans jaja, bueno este fic se centrara en que no solo un hombre pondrá en peligro el mundo mágico como el muggle sino varios o tal vez no son hombres..  
  
Es un fic lleno de amor, esperanza en lo que se cree perdido, tristeza, dolor, odio, muerte y amistad....Parejas parejitas todavía no será un H/ varias nenas... 


	2. NO ES UN CAPITULO PERO LEANLO

**MORTIFAGOS LEALES**

NOTT

Jugson

Dolohov

Bellatrix Leastrange

Rodolphus Leastrange

Crabbe

Rabastan

Macnair

Avery

Rookwood

Mulciber

Andariel

Duriel

Lucius Malfoy

Goyle

Colagusano

Mephisto

Golbastan

Golbez

Cocloff

Henrikson

Larouse

Pantrill

Parkinsonn

**DIOSES DEMONIOS **

Baal

Diablo

Lord Tyranus

Murdoc

Toclosh

Velsebian

Lord Moltimer

**PAISES ALIADOS A VOLDEMORT**

Irak

Irán

Palestina

Cuba

Lybia

Siria

Corea Del Norte

Venezuela

Nigeria

**LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

Matias Sorensen

Leonard Diccapoli

Bernard Hill

Michael Carter

Juan Filisteas

Marco Adutopulus

Josè Urrutia

Bernard Cage

Anastasia Cage

Sonia Rodríguez

Alicia Perez

Abeforth Dumbledore

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Jennifer Helder

Uroshi Kinamoto

Oliver Chung

Alastor Moody

Nymphadora Tonks

Elphias Doge

Dedalus Diggle

Emmeline Vance

Sturgis Podmore

Hestia Jones

Remus Lupin

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

James Picadili

Franshesco Montela

Gino Perucci

**PAISES DISPUESTOS A DERROCAR A VOLDEMORT**

Japón

USA

Egipto

Rusia

España

Italia

Francia

China

Canadá

**LA COMUNIDAD DE LA LUZ**

Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore

Drogman

Atenea

Draco Malfoy

Zerley

Mounly

Shereda


	3. ACEPTAS ¿SI O NO?

Harry Potter y La Caja De Pandora

Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Solo veía praderas, inmensos árboles se encontraban al frente de el, la reina de la noche estaba presente iluminando todo el extenso terreno. Harry se fijo que había un pequeño camino entre aquellos gruesos árboles, dudo en entrar en aquel espeso bosque, pero había algo en el que le decía que siguiera adelante, que nada malo pasaría.

Siguiendo aquel presentimiento se adentro en el bosque, todo estaba tan callado, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento al chocar con los inmensos árboles y aparte de eso...el sonido de su corazón, no era que tuviera miedo, sino mas bien era el silencio que existía en aquel lugar que podía escuchar absolutamente todo.

Luego vio un pequeño lago en el centro del bosque, se fijo mejor y vio a un hombre en pose de meditación dándole la espalda, era extraño ya que una divina fuerza lo rodeaba. Harry se acerco un poco hacia aquel extraño sujeto cuando aquel sujeto hablo.

Las estrellas me contaron un secreto hace 200 mil años atrás, joven harry – dijo el hombre sin voltearse, su vos era triste y melancólica – me dijeron que mi mejor amigo me traicionaría y se alejaría de mi, en aquel momento no quise creer nada, pero con el paso del tiempo supe que era verdad.

Igual me dijeron que mi descendiente: Myrddin (osea merlín) seria un gran mago incluso mejor que yo, pero eso no viene al caso harry potter, tu has sido llamado por que eres el elegido harry...El elegido a derrotar al mal que se avecina en la tierra y no hablo de voldemort...se que es mucha carga para ti...pero tienes que saber que no estarás solo en esta lucha, no claro que no y dime harry tienes ¿alguna pregunta?, ¿alguna duda?

Esto...don... ¿donde estoy? ¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué soy yo el elegido? – dijo harry con la cabeza gacha

A ver, estas en los campos eliseos en Grecia, soy Abelmort dios de la lucha y la sabiduría y por que eres el elegido pues simple has sido elegido por las estrellas y ellas nunca se equivocan, pero para ser mas exactos harry tu nacimiento estaba predestinado desde hace mucho tiempo... hace unos 100 mil años atrás un elfo oscuro se apodero de la única entrada al infierno ese elfo era conocido como Eriondas un poderoso elfo oprimido por un descabellado hombre que lo esclavizo y lo maltrataba física y sentimentalmente... y digo sentimentalmente al haber matado a su esposa, Eriondas juro vengarse, se escapo y busco venganza, vendió su alma a Lucifer, el junto a un terrible nigromante se apoderaron de la terrible

"ο σατανικÏŒ βουνÏŒ" o en español "La Montaña infernal" nadie sabe como abrieron la puerta ya que ningún ser vivo podría soportar en inmenso calor que existía en el fondo de aquella montaña, muchos dicen que Lucifer les dio resistencia al fuego, en fin abrieron la puerta y Lucifer mando a sus espectros mas poderosos en total eran unos 108 todos con una sola misión destruir la tierra, en ese tiempo habían magos preparados que les hicieron frente, pero la continua lucha les desgastaba, en cambio a los espectros ellos no se cansaban y no se les podía matar con magia, la tierra no tenia esperanza alguna, pero cuando nadie se lo esperaba un hechicero valiente formo una comunidad "la comunidad de la luz" formada por hombres, enanos, elfos, magos elementales y hechiceros. Mi hijo merlín era uno de ellos al principio los espectros de Lucifer no esperaban nada como eso y pronto estuvieron en desventaja y poco a poco fueron destruidos.

Al final de la lucha merlín cerro la puerta al infierno y convoco un poderoso hechizo que borraba de todo mapa aquella isla maligna y la volvía indetectable. Luego la comunidad de la luz se reunió y discutieron que harían si se volvía abrir aquella puerta, decidieron que cuando naciera un ser oscuro capaz de abrir la puerta, nacería un mago salvador que se encargaría de cerrarla y destruir aquel maldito ser, los mas poderosos magos elementales, hechiceros, elfos, enanos y magos de aquel tiempo traspasarían sus poderes a el elegido cuando naciera, pero que cuando cumpliera los 16 años se empezarían a desarrollar sus poderes – termino de decir abelmort

Harry se había quedado sin habla no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, el, el salvador, el elegido....no abelmort esta equivocado, el no podía ser el elegido, era un simple mago con el peso de matar a voldemort mas nada.

No solo eso harry, eres noble, honesto, tenaz, valiente y aunque no me creas poderoso y no solo poderoso de magia, si no de corazón, tu corazón que ha sufrido mucho, pero aun así no has perdido la calma y eso es de una persona fuerte – dijo abelmort

Harry se quedo callado, era verdad que con la muerte de sirius no había caído en una depresión, estuvo a punto, pero no fue así, sabia que sirius no quería que llorara por el, quería que viviera su vida y luchara por la paz y no estar quejándose y lamentándose como un cobarde.

Entonces harry, aceptas ¿si o no? – dijo abelmort

Si.... Peleare por aquellos que han muerto defendiéndome, por aquellos valientes que arriesgaron su vida por la paz de la tierra y peleare por mis amigos. – sentencio harry serio y con una voz que asustaría hasta el hombre mas valiente de la tierra

Harry, ya pronto despertaras, encontraras un fénix imperial en tu ventana, el te tele transportara al "Templo Del Ying Yang" solo lleva tu varita, allá te daremos todo y encontraras a los magos mas poderosos de tu época, nos vemos harry – termino desapareciendo

Harry despertó al instante era miércoles, un día antes de su cumpleaños, como le había dicho abelmort un esplendoroso fénix imperial se encontraba en su ventana, harry se cambio de ropa y agarro su varita, el fénix al ver que harry estaba listo se poso en su hombro y cantando una preciosa canción una luz los envolvió y desaparecieron.

Se que esta corto la verdad eh podido escribir mas pero la pereza me mata aunq los dejo con la duda y eso es bueno para mi, habrán sorpresas...muchas sorpresas, solo espero su cooperación con un review eso es todo solo pa decirme hey pedazo de $" continua o quieres q te borre la cara!!! Ajaaj mentira solo manden un review que les cuesta

Próximo capitulo:

Harry llega al templo del YING YANG, se encuentra a varias personas, pero a una que no se esperaba encontrar nunca en un lugar como ese,

ENTRENAMIENTOS a la vuelta de la esquina...pobre harry lo voy a poner bien poderoso!!! De tantos ejercicios q har

CHAO y MANDANME UN REVIEW!!!!!


	4. El templo del Yang

**Ahhhhhhh....heeeeee, ya paren si?, lamento no poder actualizar antes, en serio, ya dejen los tomatazos....Ahhhhhhh. **

**Superhyoga: créeme q de ahora en adelante empezare a escribir mas de seguido y capítulos mas largos, pues lo de quien será la pareja de harry... digamos que el tendrá de donde escoger y tendrá que buscar para encontrar a la indicada, espero que sigas escribiéndome y aportando ideas.**

**Camila: querida camila, si te fijas en el capitulo 1, hablan de la "línea suramericana contra dementores y demás criaturas oscuras" la (l.s.c.d.c.o), a lo mejor leyendo las aclaraciones en el supuesto "capitulo 2" de los países aliados contra voldemort y su imperio vistes países como España, Rusia, estados unidos..etc; pero esos son los que mas veréis que menciono, pero como ya dije la línea suramericana..es una organización, de personas de América del sur entrenados en combates contra criaturas oscuras y ahí hay de todo un poco. Espero que dejas mas reviews y te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Alexia black: me alegro que te guste la historia, no te preocupes la seguiré escribiendo constantemente.**

**Laura: claro que la continuare, y tu sigue leyéndola y mandando mas reviews con sugerencias, preguntas y demás.**

**Kanon77: hermano al parecer te equivocaste, este es mi primer fic, el primero que escribo, y créeme que lo que empiezo lo termino.**

**HARRY POTTER Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING...(lastima...aunque algunos los creare yo!)**

**Summary: La esperanza del mundo, yace de la mano de un joven de un pasado triste, de un presente duro y un futuro incierto...**

**Harry Potter y La Caja de Pandora**

**Capitulo 3: el templo del yang**

**AL llegar, el fénix imperial se elevo por los cielos y se fue. Harry estaba en una especie de camino pedregoso, rodeado de árboles y atrás de el había una inmensa montaña. **

**Sin saber que hacer emprendió su camino por aquel pedregoso camino, agarrando fuertemente su varita por si las moscas, siguió caminando cuando vio una ladera, abajo había árboles frutales, todos muy frondosos, bajo por la parte que tenia menos rocas afiladas, al llegar escucho una hermosa voz a su espalda.**

**Su majestad – dijo una mujer con vestimenta blanca, cabello blanco ondulado, ojos púrpura y piel blanca como el cristal, estaba de rodillas hacia el – lo están esperando en el templo yang.**

**¿Su majestad? Por que me llamas así?...y que es todo eso del ¿ying yang? – dijo harry desconcertado**

**señor mi deber es solo llevarlo al templo…nada mas…pero ya vera que allá los sabios le contestaran sus preguntas... – Dijo la bella dama – ahora si me acompaña, es por aquí...son 4 kilómetros de viaje señor, es mejor apurarnos, ya los otros huéspedes llegaron.**

**Harry asintió, había algo en aquel ambiente que le fascinaba… siguieron por un sendero, en el camino veía diferentes flores y animales nunca antes visto ni en el mundo mágico, ni en el muggle, Kaouru (así se llama la mujer) le explicaba como se llamaban aquellos fantásticos animales y plantas.**

**Mira eso que ves allá son unas petunias kinthepias…son como las petunias normales…bueno solo a simple vista pero ellas desprenden un polen que hace que las personas dejen de tener pesadillas – dijo kaouru**

**Bueno la verdad me vendrá bien una de esas flores, me voy a llevar una – harry estaba a punto de cortarla cuando kaouru lo detuvo**

**Su majestad, ni siquiera lo intente – dijo asustada - es sumamente peligroso cortar una petunia que no a florecido completamente, las hadas son sus protectoras y para cortar una flor madura es esencial pedirles su aprobación**

**Aunque a usted no le hagan nada, por ser quien es, no es bueno correr aquel riesgo – continuo kaouru – ya estamos llegando, es entrando por aquel camino entre los árboles**

**Entraron por aquel camino entre unos gigantes árboles, kaouru le explico que en esos árboles Vivian los bowtruckel y que los árboles de la zona los pastoreaban y cuidaban los trent, criaturas parecidas a los árboles solo que estos podían moverse y hablar. **

**Siguieron caminando y se les apareció un enorme castillo…era inmenso el doble que hogwarts, tenia la misma estructura que hogwarts.**

**Bueno harry este es… "el templo del yang" – dijo kaouru solemnemente – sígueme todos te esperan en el gran comedor**

**Harry solo asintió, estaba nervioso, no sabia que encontraría ahí dentro, no… si sabia que encontraría…encontraría la verdad, toda la verdad y respuestas..eso era, encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas.**

**Bueno su majestad yo me tengo que ir, pero antes escuche esto ya que no creo que nos volvamos a encontrar otra vez, es hora de que conozcas la verdad, que conozcas todo de usted, le esperan grandes tiempos su majestad, duros pero grandes, me atrevo a decir su majestad que en esta oscuridad usted es la luz, es aquella luz que iluminara todo, aquella luz que derrotara al mal de una vez por todas…nos vemos mi rey – dijo kaouru, de su espalde brotaron unas alas blancas, le dedico una sonrisa y se fue volando a gran velocidad. En ese momento harry supo que kaouru no era una persona normal, era un ángel.**

**A harry le sudaban las manos, escuchaba el sonido de sillas y a gente hablando, eso le ponía ansioso y a la vez nervioso...no sabia con quienes se encontraría ahí pero se decidió, puso sus dos manos en la puerta y la abrió. La gente dejo de hablar, todos se le quedaron mirando, al instante la mayoría de la gente se paro de sus asientos (están sentados por que iban a comer) y se arrodillaron, un hombre corpulento que estaba en la mesa principal donde pudo reconocer que estaba el dios abelmort grito con voz ronca y fuerte.**

**¡¡¡VIVA EL REY!!!**

**¡¡¡VIVA!!! – dijeron las demás personas que estaban arrodilladas**

**A ver harry siéntate al lado mió, si eres tan amable, te estábamos esperando para dar comienzo al banquete – dijo abelmort con jubilo**

**Harry se extraño de las palabras del hombre… el un "rey" no, no podía ser, aun así siguió adelante y se sentó en la única silla vacía de la mesa principal y esa era al lado de abelmort.**

**Hola harry, come, luego hablaremos hay temas que discutir esta noche y no solo tu quieres respuestas a tus preguntas, Ahora come – dijo abelmort**

**Con un movimiento de la mano aparecieron pollos, cerdos, papas azadas, puré, pescado, sumos de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla...etc.**

**Luego de haber comido abelmort se levanto, con una mano alzada ordeno que hubiera silencio ya que iba hablar.**

**Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran que hacen acá – dijo mirando a la mesa derecha – soy abelmort dios de la lucha y la sabiduría, estamos en la isla del ying yang, exactamente en la parte del yang, hace 200 mil años las estrellas me contaron un secreto que un amigo mió me traicionaría, ese era un dios como yo, este se llamaba lucifer, luego paso mucho tiempo, la paz reinaba en el planeta hasta que un elfo oscuro abrió una puerta que se encontraba en una montaña infernal el con la ayuda de un nigromante abrieron la puerta.**

**los 108 espectros de lucifer salieron y desencadenaron una gran batalla iban matando por doquier hasta que mi descendiente merlín con un grupo de elfos, magis, hechiceras, enanos, hombres y magos los destruyeron, luego hicieron una reunión en la cual me presente, les comente que en algún tiempo otro mago oscuro saldría y abriría la puerta, así que había que encontrar una solución, decidimos que cuando aquel mago oscuro naciera una criatura tendría que hacerle frente, unimos nuestros poderes y se lo daríamos a la persona de corazón puro estos poderes y el seria el próximo rey del mundo medio o la tierra como la conocemos. **

**Ahora entiendes harry tu eres nuestro rey, eres aquella luz en las tinieblas tu nos liberaras del mal, pero tu solo no, es hora de que la comunidad de la luz se reúna de nuevo. Pero ahora viene el caso de ustedes – dijo abelmort mirando a unas personas que se encontraban en una mesa a la derecha de abelmort, en la que harry pudo distinguir a dumbledore **

**ustedes han sido escogidos por ser de buen corazón, y por ser poderosos en alguna rama. Muchos están mas preparados que otros, hay otros que no saben ni siquiera que tienen ese poder pero acá los ayudaremos ya sea a perfeccionar ese poder, a pulirlo o a desarrollarlo tomara tiempo, pero no se preocupen, aquí en el instituto contamos con excelentes profesores que les enseñaran mucho – dijo mirando a las personas que lo rodeaban en la mesa principal**

**Ahora!! – grito abelmort sobresaltando a mas de uno – les contare donde están, se encuentran en una isla llamada "la isla ying yang"…por que le llaman así, pues para los que no sepan el ying yang es el equilibrio de las cosas, el ying es el lado malo de todo y el yang lo bueno, esta isla esta dividida en dos por una inmensa montaña que recorre toda la isla. **

**Esta isla se encuentra en lo que los humanos llaman el triangulo de las bermudas, esta isla es indetectable, no existe a la vista de nadie, solo la pueden ver, personas elegidas por un dios, en esta isla habitan innumerables de seres mágicos, elfos, enanos, magis y aunque no me agrade mucho la idea…seres oscuros – dijo con voz fría – mmm… bueno, les presentare a los profesores – la mayoría de las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa principal se levantaron – bueno empezaremos de izquierda a derecha – dijo abelmort con una sonrisa**

**Akira Shinoru: profesora de oclumansia y legeremancia, y experta en la magia perdida jinai (jinai: manipulación de la mente, algo así como el imperius, pero esto es un arte, no un hechizo) – la profesora akira era hermosa, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro, vestía un kimono rojo**

**Toree Maximilian: profesor de transformaciones – el hombre en cuestión era alto, de cabello oscuro, piel morena, ojos avellanas, vestia una túnica extraña según la opinión de harry.**

**Iliondras: profesor de arquería –un elfo de estatura media, flaco de cabello blanquecino, de ojos azules y de aspecto bonachón**

**Legan Wester: profesor de equitación – era un hombre alto, de piel oscura, cabello negro, ojos chocolates, se notaba a leguas que era un hombre (ya saben q no tiene magia tipo muggle pero estos son así como bendecidos algo así..tampoco son squibs y de ahora en adelante diré que son hombres así tipo aragorn del seor de los anillos asiq sepan distinguir) Vestía jeans azules con una camisa roja de cuadritos y un sombrero de vaqueros.(YIHAAAA...O.o..me emocione)**

**Margarette simmons: profesora de pociones – era parecida a snape..tenia cara de completo desagrado, pero era hermosa, harry se pregunto si tendría sangre de veela, era de cabello rubio, ojos de un extraño color rojo pálido, tez blanca, labios carnosos rosados, vestía una túnica roja con franjas blancas.**

**Kasaika – Mennefer: profesora de runas – a leguas se veía que era de Egipto, tez morena, ojos ámbar y cabello negro.**

**Neruit – Mennefer: profesor de artes oscuras - cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un tipo amargado y frió, al parecer era familiar de kasaika, tenia los ojos de un color negro puro, tez morena y un turbante blanco.**

**Lidia Mcnamara y Clarence Mcquinon: profesores de ocultismo, la profesora lidia les enseñara ocultismo muggle y clarence ocultismo mágico – lidia parecía tener su edad, era hermosa, rubia de ojos azules y tez blanca, clarence era ya un hombre de mas edad, ojos verdes y cabello canoso, tenia una cara de completa seriedad.**

**Wilfred Pontief: profesor de encantamientos y duelos – delgado de cabello rubio, ojos grises y tez blanca.**

**Yugo: experto en el manejo de espadas, hachas y lanzas – ese era el hombre que al principio lo había llamado "rey", era un hombre de complexión atlética, de ojos azules, cabello negro y tez morena.**

**Nashira: elemental del agua – era una mujer de aspecto mayor, eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía, cabello blanco un poco azulado, ojos azules y tez blanca, mas bien pálida. **

**Ettien: elemental de la tierra – era un hombre de complexión atlética, y aspecto vigoroso, ojos chocolates y cabello castaño, tez morena.**

**Estel: elemental del viento - era una mujer preciosa, delgada de cabello blanco y ojos azules, tez blanca y con un aspecto imponente.**

**Elrond: elemental del fuego – era un hombre pelirrojo, de tez blanca, ojos de un extraño color rojo.**

**Luis De Sousa: profesor de criaturas mágicas, experto en criaturas mitológicas – hombre de complexión grande, sonrisa bonachona, ojos chocolates, cabello negro y tez morena.**

**Drogman: profesor de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" – un hombre algo mayor, tenia una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta el ombligo(prácticamente), cabello blanco, ojos negros y piel blanca como un papel.**

**Atenea: algunos la llaman "De Smid Van De Goden", que significa "la herrera de los dioses", ella será su profesora de herrería, para que una profesora de herrería, pues muy simple, esa es la primera misión que se les encomendara, adentrarse en el bosque y conseguir materiales para la fabricación de sus espadas, lanzas, dagas, flechas, katanas, etc... luego de encontrar los materiales, para ese entonces ya sabrán como fabricar sus propias armas y para eso esta atenea para enseñarles. – la mujer en cuestión era delgada de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color almendra. Vestía una camisa manga larga blanca, unos jeans crema y botas.**

**gultrock: su profesor de necromangia, experto en rituales oscuros y experto en idiomas antiguos como contemporáneos – era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, mas bien pálida, no pudo observar mas nada ya que su cara la cubría una capucha negra, del mismo color que su túnica.**

**Bueno esos son todos sus profesores, ahora las clases empiezan mañana temprano, así que a dormir, el profesor Pontief los guiara a sus habitaciones.**

**Síganme todos – exclamo el profesor pontief**

**Todos le siguieron, harry iba hacer exactamente lo mismo cuando sintió la mano de abelmort en su hombro.**

**Harry quiero que mañana después de desayunar pases a mi despacho, con urgencia – dijo abelmort – ya te puedes ir, que descanses**

**Harry asintió, se giro a ver el comedor, lleno de gente y suspiro.**

**Otro gran peso llevo sobre mis hombros – susurro con la cabeza gacha**

**Siguió al grupo y al profesor pontief de lejos, no quería que la gente se le quedara viendo, ni mucho menos que nadie se le acercara para conversar, no por el momento, ahora tenia mas que nada, digerir toda la información y eso era muy complicado.**

**Entraron a una especie de sala inmensa, era parecida a la sala común de gryffindor, pero mucho mas grande, era hermosa, el piso era de madera y las paredes de piedra, como en la sala común de gryffindor habían dos escaleras, una que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas y la otra a las habitaciones de los chicos, había una chimenea inmensa, al frente de esta 5 sillones perfectamente colocados, mas allá una mesa muy larga de estudio y unas puertas que indicaban los baños.**

**Bueno chicos a la izquierda son las habitaciones de los varones y a la derecha la de las damas – dijo el profesor con voz cansina – encontraran ropa y demás accesorios a su talla, ahora todos a dormir que mañana les espera un día difícil, mañana es la elección de materias...**

**Disculpe profesor, pero acá somos demasiados varones como se supone que dormiremos tantos en una sola habitación. – dijo un chico con una sonrisa burlesca, delgado, alto y rubio**

**Eso señor, mounly, es lo que les iba a explicar, bueno, están en una torre del templo, por lo tanto tiene niveles, así que en cada habitación tiene 5 camas, que tienes 5 nombres, averigüen si esos nombres son los de ustedes!, eso va también con las damas, ahora váyanse a dormir rápido que mañana a los que les toque dar clase, los exprimiré como un limón, eso va para usted también, su "majestad", usted ahora mismo es un rey sin corona, por lo tanto un cualquiera y se le tratara como un cualquiera, por lo menos yo lo haré – sentencio, luego de esto salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a unos muchachos totalmente sorprendidos y a un harry molesto.**

**Esto...creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos avellana**

**Todo mundo fu subiendo las escaleras, casi todo el mundo, harry no tenia ganas de dormir, se sentó en un sillón al frente de la chimenea y se puso a pensar, estuvo así media hora hasta que una voz que le pareció conocida lo saco de su trance.**

**Potter...hasta en la sopa te veo, así que eres un rey no?...Ja, mas bien una reina diría yo – dijo riendo su mayor enemigo**

**Malfoy...ándate a molestar a otro lado, no estoy de buenas – dijo harry sin mirarlo**

**Solo era una broma, potter, o es que no te gustan – dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de harry**

**Que tramas malfoy – dijo harry mirándolo sorprendido **

**Mira potter se que este no es momento, pero...yo...quería pedirte perdón de todo lo que te hecho – harry iba a contestarle, pero malfoy lo interrumpió**

**Se que estas sorprendido de que draco malfoy, se rebaje a pedirle perdón a alguien y mas a ti, pero yo ya no soy el mismo de antes – dijo el rubio mirando a la chimenea – yo creí estar en el bando correcto, pero me equivoque, y de la peor manera, todo se remonta a hace tres días..yo... yo estaba en mi casa, cuando mi padre me llamo al estudio...ahí empezó todo:**

**FLASHBACK**

**Draco, ven acá – dijo la madre de draco, Narcisa Malfoy **

**Si mama? – dijo draco entrando en el estudio de su padre**

**Hijo, esto tendría que estar diciéndotelo tu padre, pero el esta en la cárcel, pero tu no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo. En fin, te quería decir que mañana el lord te dará el privilegio de presenciar un espectáculo, la tortura de tu querida tía, bellatrix.**

**Pero mama es tu hermana, no le pueden hacer eso – empezó a decir sorprendido draco**

**Se lo tiene merecido draco, fallo en una misión, importantísima para el lord, y ahora debe ser castigada – le interrumpió su madre – ahora no discutamos mas hijo, duérmete que mañana a temprana hora nos iremos.**

**Si madre – dijo draco todavía estupefacto**

**A la mañana siguiente, camino al castillo del lord en Manchester, su madre le dijo algo que le aterro por completo.**

**Hay draco, cuidado y tienes la suerte de ser tu el que la torture – dijo su madre con ojos soñadores**

**Al llegar los esperaban unos guardias, que le dieron pase, ante un castillo inmenso, estaba adornado con cabezas de elfos domésticos, y de personas, lleno de cuadros, terroríficos y una escalera inmensa dentro de la sala, donde bajaba un ser repugnante a la vista de draco, tenia los ojos rojos como un rubí, dos orificios en vez de nariz, calvo y pálido.**

**Buenos días mi lord – dijo su madre arrodillándose, al ver que draco no se arrodillaba, lo jalo para que lo hiciese.**

**Buenos días para ti también Narcisa, y tu debes ser draco, tu padre me hablado mucho de ti, espero que seas de los mas leales de mis mortifagos – dijo voldemort con una cínica sonrisa – ahora síganme, la función esta por comenzar.**

**Entraron a una habitación pequeña, que solo contenía una escalera, que daba hacia las mazmorras del castillo, luego ya en tierra, había un pasillo con 5 puertas a ambos lados.**

**Entraron a la primera puerta de la derecha, era una habitación horrorosa a simple vista, contenía infinidades de aparatos de tortura, algunos con rastros de sangre, pegados a las paredes, infinidades de instrumentos de tortura, pudo ver que la sala al final tenia una vidriera que suponía que iban hacia allí, a ver como torturaban a su tía**

**Ya en la habitación pudieron ver como su tía era llevada, por unos mortifagos que la ataron a una especie de mesa, con unos esposas, donde se suponía que iban las manos y las piernas.**

**Draco, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, tu te encargaras de hacer pasar un bonito momento a bellatrix, tu te encargaras de torturarla – dijo esto ultimo con una despiadada carcajada.**

**Draco no sabia que hacer, no podía escapar, ya que el lord estaba presente, no tenia otra opción, tenia que hacerlo, aunque le doliese en el corazón.**

**Traspaso la puerta y se dirigió donde su tía, la miro con ojos nublados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, pero no podía llorar, no debía, el lord lo vigilaba de cerca, y tenia que disimular, agarro una especie de palanca, que tenia la mesa, jalo de ella, la mesa se partió por la mitad, y la parte de arriba subía, solo en la sala se escuchaban los gritos de bellatrix, pidiendo clemencia y los pequeños gimoteos de draco.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**ese día jure que no me convertiría en mortifago, luego un mensajero llamado dinarteris me visito en sueños y me contó todo lo que ya sabes, y pues acá estoy, pidiéndole una disculpa a mi mas odiado enemigo – dijo draco con lagrimas en los ojos**

**harry permaneció ese momento mirando a los ojos del joven mago, sabia que decía la verdad, no sabia como podía estar seguro, pero sabia que el rubio no mentía.**

**Dirás ex enemigo no? – dijo harry con una sonrisa **

**Eso quiere decir....que...somos amigos? – dijo draco sonriente**

**Eh, eh, eh, vas muy rápido, digamos que solo somos compañeros...por ahora – dijo harry en broma**

**Gracias harry, sabes yo nunca eh tenido un amigo – dijo draco melancólico**

**Si te consuela esto, yo no tuve amigos por 11 años, pero y que me dices de crabbe y goyle, no eran ellos tus amigos? – dijo harry curioso**

**Si a eso le llamas amigos, era mas que unos perros falderos. – dijo molesto draco**

**Jajaja, pues creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado – dijo harry bostezando – ah propósito no sabrás en que habitación tengo que dormir yo?**

**Si, duermes en la misma que yo, y otros 3 chicos – dijo sonriente draco – aunque no me agrada eso de estar durmiendo con un potter**

**Draco salió corriendo perseguido de un sonriente harry, que nada mas entrar en la habitación quedo fascinado al ver la habitación en la que había entrado draco.**

**A que es enorme...creo que me acostare a dormir– dijo draco bostezando **

**La habitación era gigantesca, en ella habían 5 camas perfectamente ordenadas, 3 a la izquierda y 2 a la derecha, las tres de la izquierda ya estaban ocupadas que así supuso que la cama de el seria la que estaba junto a la de draco, el piso era de madera, en el había una gigantesca alfombra roja con destellos grises, al final había una puerta que daba al baño, entro y se llevo otra sorpresa.**

**El baño era inmenso, a la izquierda estaba la regadera y el sanitario, en el centro un lavamanos y un espejo de cara enorme y a la izquierda del baño, estaba una piscina/jacuzzi gigantesca, no tan grande como la del baño de los perfectos, pero podían estar los cincos chicos cómodamente.**

**Ya con sueño se tiro a la cama vio un armario ropero a la derecha de el y comprobó que había ropa a su talla, cogió un pijama azul y se acostó a dormir.**

**TTTRRRIIINNNGGG.....TTTRRRIIINNNGGG – un fuerte sonido interrumpía el dulce sueño de cinco jóvenes en la habitación.**

**Pero...que...que pasa – logro decir malfoy en medio de tanto bullicio, miro a harry que le miraba a el desconcertado, luego un chico moreno de cabello chocolate, delgado y muy alto dijo con voz jovial:**

**Ehh lo siento – dijo apagando la alarma dificultosamente – es que un amigo hizo el despertador, pero no me dijo como programarlo, aaa pero que mal educado soy, me llamo mounly shirioba y soy de Egipto**

**Hola, yo soy craig austin de los estados unidos – dijo un chico rubio, alto y de complexión fuerte, con unos ojos naranjas.**

**Mucho gusto, yo soy draco malfoy **

**Ehh yo soy harry, harry potter – grito harry desde el baño**

**Craig, donde esta zerley? – pregunto mounly **

**No lo se – dijo craig tomando un vaso de agua de la mesa de estudio – hay esta ve, no puedo creer que alguien sea tan fresco, ehhh zerley, levántate, mira que tenemos que ir al sorteo - dijo zarandeándolo **

**Yo se como se parara este enano - dijo mounly sonriendo malévolamente – a ver craig me pasas el agua...**

**No pensaras... **

**Sip, eso es pero conste que lo hice por que sino llegamos tarde – dijo mounly sonriente – ¡¡VOLUTUS AQUAREM!!**

**Dijo apuntando a la jarra de agua, a continuación el agua de adentro se alzo, formando una maza de agua deforme en el aire, con la varita la movió hasta la cama de zerley.**

**Vamos craig, necesito de tu ayuda para esto, has el hechizo – suplico mounly **

**No, no me meteré en este asunto – dijo craig entrando al baño luego de ver salir a harry de el**

**Bueno, ven yo te ayudo, ¡¡ AQUA ENFRIMENTO!! – dijo harry apuntando con su varita a la maza de agua **

**Al instante mounly de soltar el hechizo, una mano salió de entre las sabanas, jalando a mounly que cayo de espaldas sobre la cama recibiendo toda el agua fría en la cara, mientras una voz se reía a carcajadas al lado de draco.**

**AJAJAJAJA, que iluso...hacerme una broma a mi...AJAJAJAJA, tienes que verte la cara de tonto que tenes – dijo un chico de cabello negro, piel morena, ojos negros, de baja estatura y flaco – hola soy zerley **

**Maldición, arrogante de mie – empezó a decir mounly, pero fue interrumpido por craig que salía del baño.**

**Faltan 10 minutos para el desayuno, así que si no se apuran, pasaran con hambre el resto de la mañana y quien sabe que materia les tocara...y rueguen que no sea con el profesor yugo – regaño craig**

**Ehh mira draco, se parece al uniforme de hogwarts – dijo harry mirándose en el espejo, el uniforme era una camisa manga larga blanca, con una corbata negra, el pantalón era negro y zapatos negros.**

**Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos y vestidos, ya el desayuno había empezado.**

**Todo es por tu culpa, mounly – decía un sulfurado craig - si hubieses dejado la payasada a un lado ya estuviéramos desayunados.**

**Bueno, yo tengo la solución, puedo aparecer comida aquí, pero solo un cereal para cada uno, ya que no tenemos tiempo para nada mas – dijo harry **

**Bueno y que esperas – dijo draco con mala cara, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre – me viera ido solo...**

**Con un solo movimiento con la varita aparecieron 5 platos con cereal y leche, que engulleron rápidamente.**

**No llegaremos, no llegaremos, nos van a matar, hay dios que impresión dejaremos – dijo al borde del llanto craig**

**Ya deja de llorar, pedazo de puto – dijo draco rojo por estar corriendo **

**en la comedor, estaban todos reunidos, tanto profesores como alumnos, habitantes de la isla y el supremo dios de la guerra. Ya habían empezado a llamar cuando...**

**Louring, Craig...**

**Louring, Craig**

**El bullicio reino el lugar, todos se preguntaban donde estaría ese muchachito, cuando un ruido hizo que todos miraran a la puerta.**

**Aquí...aquí estoy – dijo craig respirando dificultosamente – disculpen la demora pero es que yo...**

**No hay problema, pasa adelante – dijo la profesora akira con una hermosa sonrisa**

**Los demás se sentaron, de pronto la profesora se movió y dejo ver una bola de cristal encima de un taburete, desde lejos solo se veía que tenia humo adentro.**

**Ehh, ¿que tengo que hacer? – dijo craig desconcertado **

**Solo ponle un dedo encima**

**Craig temeroso, le coloco un dedo a la esfera, que tuvo un destello dorado en su interior.**

**Ya puedes quitarlo, cariño – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa amable en el rostro**

**A ver dijo la profesor acercando su rostro a la esfera, Louring Craig... cursara: transformaciones, pociones, runas, encantamientos, duelos y defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**Continuo llamando a mas personas hasta que llego a donde malfoy.**

**Malfoy Draco...**

**Draco se levanto, tranquilamente, poso un dedo en la esfera y lo quito al ver que tomaba un color dorado.**

**A ver, Malfoy Draco...cursara: transformaciones, arquería, equitación, artes oscuras y wao!...esto es increíble eres un elemental de fuego....**

**Murmullos rodeaban el comedor, este era el primer humano en ser elemental de fuego...el ultimo que lo logro fue el propio merlín, era lo que escuchaba harry en la mesa donde estaba sentado.**

**Luego del bullicio llamaron a mas estudiantes, entre ellos a harry le llamo mucho la atención una muchachita, rubia de tez blanca, ojos celeste intenso era muy hermosa, aquella chica se llamaba shereda payt.**

**Potter Harry...**

**Harry se paro confiado, sabia que todos le miraban y eso le dio coraje, algunos por ser el rey de todos, y otros por ser harry potter, cuando ya había llegado coloco un dedo en la esfera, para asombro de todos la esfera adquirió diferentes colores, primero fue dorado, luego rojo, azul, verde, blanco y al final negro, harry quito el dedo de una vez asustado.**

**La profesora se acerco temerosa, al fijar su vista en la esfera, su piel adquirió un tono pálido, que de inmediato preocupo a muchos en el lugar, después de un rato sin saber que decir, la profesora hablo tartamudeando.**

**Potter Harry...cursara: oclumancia y legeremancia, transformaciones, equitación, arquería, pociones, artes oscuras, ocultismo, encantamientos, duelo, esgrima o manejo con la espada y controla los 4 elementos...**

**Ante esta aclaración todo el comedor dejo de hablar, todos estaban sorprendidos, harry potter era el primer mago en poder controlar los 4 elementos....**


End file.
